Secret Santa
by Gracielinn
Summary: Could Wyatt's Christmas secret be the holiday miracle that a despondent Lucy desperately needs? (TFP)


_A/N #1: This Lucy P.O.V. one-shot is set sometime in Season Two..._

Secret Santa

The lifeboat landed with the usual dull, heavy thud, and as Rufus busily powered down the time machine, his teammates shook off the never-ending nausea and disorientation experienced during the jumps back and forth through time, and gratefully began unbuckling their safety harnesses. One of Lucy's buckles was being particularly stubborn, and once finally free of the confining straps, she was dismayed when she glanced up to see that Wyatt had already swiftly unbuckled his harness and quietly slipped past her and out of the lifeboat. Leaning back in her seat, Lucy bit back a disappointed sigh. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and she really wanted to talk to Wyatt about his plans (hopefully, _their_ plans?) for the holiday. He had been uncharacteristically reserved around her the past couple of days, and Lucy tried to suppress a vague sense of uneasiness. She couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something, but had absolutely no idea what it could be, and Lucy worried, probably irrationally, the closer it got to Christmas, that Wyatt might still be missing his wife.

In the months since they returned from 1954 Washington D.C., Lucy felt ( _cautiously hoped was probably more accurate_ ) that the two of them had been growing closer, beginning that very evening when after her mother's devastating Rittenhouse confession, a shell-shocked, emotionally-wrecked Lucy had been able to keep it together just long enough to walk out of her mother's home without arousing Carol Preston's suspicions. Once inside the car, Dr. Preston's cool, confident words continued to echo painfully around her head, and she was unable to hold back the flood of tears ( _first Amy, then Dad, and now her mother...everyone she ever cared about was being taken away from her_ ). Finally, after wasting several precious minutes crying, Lucy had taken a deep breath, impatiently swiped at her wet cheeks, and without hesitation, knew where she had to go.

When he answered the door and saw the shattered condition Lucy was in, Wyatt had reacted instinctively, quickly pulling her inside and holding her tightly to him as he asked urgently, "Lucy, what is it? Are you all right? Did someone hurt you?" and just like that, what little self control she had been clinging to dissipated, and she began to weep harshly against his broad chest. Wisely, he said nothing, just ran a soothing hand up and down her back and let her cry out the worst of whatever had upset her. When her sobs dwindled to sniffles and the occasional hiccup, Wyatt had leaned back and gently tilting her chin up, gazed into her tear-soaked eyes, and asked again, "Can you tell me now what happened, Lucy?" and when she blinked dazedly up at him and obediently nodded, Wyatt took her hand and led her to his sofa. Once she was settled, he told Lucy to sit tight, and got a bottle of water from the fridge before seating himself beside her, his firm thigh pressed against hers comfortingly as he handed her the water.

Keeping her eyes downcast and concentrating intently on the unopened bottle in her hands, Lucy struggled to maintain her composure while Wyatt's grim expression grew even more severe as he listened to her halting, emotionless explanation of what happened in the few short hours since she left him at Mason earlier in the day. When Lucy got to the part about learning that she was "practically (Rittenhouse) royalty," Wyatt swore viciously, and somehow his reaction validated her own initial response and made her feel just a little better. However, after he fired numerous questions at her for which she had no answers, she began to vaguely regret her decision to come here. Lucy stood abruptly, and swaying slightly, started for the door, mumbling, "Thanks for the water, I better go now," only to see a frowning Wyatt suddenly materialize in front of her.

"Lucy, where do you think you're going?" and she could sense his confusion rapidly dissolving into displeasure when she shrugged one shoulder and stammered, "I don't really know, a motel? but maybe I shouldn't have panicked and left my mother's house. If I go back now, I might be able to find out some information about..." and helpless to control the way her voice trembled, she inhaled sharply, and continued, "Rittenhouse. I shouldn't have bothered you..." Lucy was mortified when her voice cracked and she blinked furiously to try and stop the tears slipping down her cheeks. Wyatt's expression softened at her obvious misery, and he pulled her to him, tucking the top of her head under his chin before contritely offering, "Lucy, I'm so sorry. You've had a major emotional shock here, and I'm acting like a dick. It's just that this new information about your mother really worries me, and I guess I was trying to anticipate what Agent Christopher will likely be asking you, because you know we have to tell her, don't you?" and then a distracted Lucy would have sworn that he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she nodded reluctantly against his chest.

"Now I think we need to get back to Mason and brief everyone on this new development, if you're up to it, and one more thing, Lucy," and this time, Wyatt made sure Lucy met his eyes before he warned, "You can't go back to that house any time your mother is there, do you understand? It's much too dangerous, especially when, according to her, you were always expected to eventually take your 'rightful place' in the Rittenhouse organization. I would imagine Carol Preston will be extremely pissed at your failure to obey her wishes, not to mention that the NSA will likely put her under surveillance immediately. But as soon as she leaves the house and the coast is clear, I will personally take you back there to retrieve some of your things, all right?" and he looked at her expectantly until she slowly nodded her agreement. "That's my girl. Uh, if you want to take a minute to freshen up, I'll grab my jacket," and Lucy cringed inwardly at what Wyatt's bathroom mirror would likely reveal when he pointed down the hall to the first door on the right.

As she tiredly squared her shoulders and turned away from him, Wyatt took her hand in his and squeezing it gently, promised, "It will be okay, Lucy, I won't let anything happen to you," and smiled reassuringly at her. And she truly believed him because at that moment, Lucy knew exactly why she hadn't hesitated for even the length of a heartbeat to come here. Yes, maybe it would have been smarter to return to Mason Industries with her disturbing news, but sitting in the driveway of her childhood home crying, all Lucy could think of was him and how much she needed Wyatt because she knew he would always protect her ( _he promised_ ). The innate security of that knowledge greatly comforted Lucy, and she could feel herself calming down. She smiled tremulously at Wyatt before whispering, "Thank you, Wyatt," and putting his warm hand on her cheek, he responded in a low voice, "Of course, Lucy," and looking back, as she gazed into his steadfast blue eyes, this was the very moment Lucy knew for sure she'd fallen head over heels in love with Wyatt Logan.

And the Master Sergeant was true to his word. After the latest briefing was over and a concerned Agent Christopher announced briskly that until further notice, Lucy would be staying in a hotel under 24-hour NSA protection, Wyatt had instantly growled in protest and fiercely argued with his superior for nearly an hour that no way in hell was he satisfied with those arrangements, and furthermore, Lucy would be staying with him, until finally, the agent had thrown her hands up in frustration and grudgingly gave in. At the first defiant words out of Wyatt's mouth, she and Rufus had been banished from the conference room, but they shamelessly watched the argument through the glass windows. Lucy was mesmerized by the passion blazing in Wyatt's dark blue eyes on her behalf ( _and more than a little turned on_ ).

When the conference room door opened and Wyatt walked out, it took every ounce of self control that Lucy could muster not to throw herself at him. Holding his large hand out, he had simply looked at her and said, "Let's go," and that was that. She had slept on Wyatt's sofa for the next month until the NSA, with financial help from Connor Mason, had secured apartments for each of them in a protected building about ten minutes away from Mason Industries. Surprisingly, in the months that followed, Lucy was actually happier than she had been in years, in spite of her mother's betrayal and her beloved sister's disappearance, so much so that when Jiya accidentally let it slip one day that just about everyone at MI assumed that she and Wyatt had finally gotten together, Lucy didn't even bother to correct her friend ( _probably just wishful thinking on her part, though_ ). As things stood, they did practically live together, spending most of what little free time the team had with each other, sharing meals, grocery shopping, meeting Rufus and Jiya for drinks on occasion, and working out most mornings.

Lucy reflected wistfully that whatever this was between the two of them was already the most meaningful adult relationship she had ever been in, despite a distinct lack of any serious forward movement. She wanted so badly to "cross that line" with Wyatt, and although he could be physically affectionate with her at times, Lucy was still beset with doubt about his feelings towards her and just couldn't bring herself to make the first move, so they remained in some kind of weird, faintly unsatisfying limbo. The memory of the "possibilities" conversation they had the day everything changed became a little more bittersweet as time went by, until eventually, Lucy decided to just be with Wyatt in the moment and take one day at a time rather than risk losing him by forcing the issue.

So while her personal life had definitely changed for the better, unfortunately, their work situation began to steadily deteriorate now that Carol Preston appeared to be calling the shots. Lucy couldn't manage more than a weak glare when during a briefing, Rufus quipped ironically how much he was starting to miss her biological father, Benjamin Cahill. The team's initial mission not only hadn't ended with the incarceration of Garcia Flynn, but now they ran themselves ragged chasing Emma and her thugs through so many different time periods she could barely keep track, and on several occasions, to Lucy's horror, Emma's group often included Dr. Preston herself. Those jumps were mentally and emotionally the hardest on Lucy, and she was more grateful than she could say for the comfort of Wyatt's steady, near-constant presence in her life.

And so the weeks blurred into months that flew by, as spring and summer came and went, then autumn arrived. When a little birdie (named Jiya) had casually mentioned to Rufus' mom that Lucy and Wyatt probably had nowhere to go for Thanksgiving, an invitation to dinner had been promptly extended. Feeling a little embarrassed about the situation with her own mother, Lucy's first inclination was to politely decline, but then Wyatt pointed out that it might hurt Mrs. Carlin's feelings if they didn't go. So she acquiesced, and she was glad because they ended up having a wonderful time, enjoying plenty of delicious food and some well-deserved down time with Jiya and Rufus and his family. The best part of the day for Lucy had actually been the night before when Wyatt had insisted on teaching her how to make an apple pie. She hadn't laughed that much in months, and more than once, Lucy had caught him gazing intently at her, an unreadable look in his dark blue eyes that gave her hope that maybe ( _please, God, finally_ ) she and Wyatt might be on the same page and inching closer to having the real relationship that she wanted so badly.

However, their respite was short-lived because right after Thanksgiving ( _gee, thanks, Mom, for giving us a break for the holiday_ ), her mother and Emma became relentless, dangerously tantamount to declaring war on the trio, especially the team historian, and after three or four back-to-back perilous, stressful jumps, Lucy didn't know if she were coming or going. The whole team was frustrated beyond belief and exhausted from trying to function on very little sleep, and she was terrified that one of them was going to get hurt. In fact, on more than occasion, Wyatt barely escaped being shot by Emma, and Lucy's terror for him was such that she started experiencing panic attacks. Something had to give and soon, if the team was going to survive, let alone be effective.

At the first brief lull in the latest round of missions, Lucy was stunned to realize that it was already past mid-December. In her original time line, Christmas had been a season of love and family and great joy for the Prestons. Now, however, as Lucy dwelled amongst the bitter ashes of her previous life, she could find no pleasure in thoughts of the coming holiday, just a persistent feeling of dread. One by one, her family had been ripped away from her, so what good were decorated trees and presents and music if Rittenhouse continued to chip away at history, zealously trying to shape events to fit the organization's twisted ideals, and possibly endangering Lucy's very existence? It was scant comfort to her that Wyatt hadn't once mentioned Christmas, although the first chance Lucy got, she spent an hour online and ordered small gifts for Rufus, Jiya, Denise Christopher and her family, and even Connor Mason, and at the last minute, impulsively splurged on some new cookware for Wyatt ( _"after all, he did the lion's share of cooking when they ate together_ ," she justified to herself). The wrapped presents were stashed in the back of her closet, just in case her mother mercifully called a truce or cease-fire, or whatever you called a break from the hell they were all living in at the present time, Lucy thought rather cynically.

And now, a week later, it was the day before Christmas Eve, and she had failed to talk to Wyatt, and so had no idea where he was going in such a hurry or even when she would see him again. Lucy could physically feel the wave of despair that was starting to settle around her like a heavy blanket, and glancing up at Rufus, felt like she had to try one more time before going home to sit alone in the dark and brood. Striving (and likely failing) for a casual tone, she asked him as he moved past her to exit the lifeboat if Wyatt had perhaps mentioned anything about Christmas to him or Jiya. The pilot paused in surprise at the hatch opening, before turning around to sit in Wyatt's seat and facing her with a concerned expression on his face. Lucy dropped her eyes, suddenly greatly intrigued by her safety harness, unable to acknowledge, let alone endure, the pitying expression she thought he was probably wearing. She hated her cowardice, but dammit, after his remote behavior the past few days, no matter how she yearned for something serious and real and lasting with Wyatt, Lucy feared he no longer felt like exploring possibilities with her, or if he even ever did.

Rufus reached over to take her hand and gently asked, "Lucy, after all the time you and Wyatt have spent with each other the last six months or so, why would you think he would discuss your first Christmas together with me or Jiya?" and if it hadn't been for the clearly understanding look on his face, Lucy would have felt like the biggest fool on the planet. Swallowing hard, she mumbled something about not really talking to Wyatt about Christmas yet because they've all been so busy, and after giving her a searching look, her friend shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but we haven't really talked much to Wyatt outside of work for weeks now. Jiya and I just figured you two would have your own plans, and maybe we could all get together on New Year's Eve or something," and at her lack of response, clasped her hand reassuringly, and made her promise that if she hadn't talked to Wyatt by Christmas afternoon, she would at least have Christmas dinner with them. She nodded hastily, but it was a hollow consent, since they both knew without Wyatt, it was doubtful Lucy would leave her apartment on the 25th.

Pasting a fake smile on her face, Lucy thanked Rufus for the well-meant invitation, and followed him out of the lifeboat. Her heart sank as Agent Christopher confirmed that Wyatt had indeed already left the facility, and after a short debrief, Lucy hastily showered and changed clothes and drove home. Although she had noticed Wyatt's truck still sitting in the parking lot of their apartment building, Lucy didn't stop or even pause at his front door ( _yep, still a coward_ ). Unlocking the door to her place, Lucy was faintly surprised when her stomach growled because she didn't feel hungry at all. Walking over to the fridge and peering inside, she frowned at the lack of anything remotely edible (" _Wyatt's fridge contains quite a few of her favorite foods_ ," Lucy's mind helpfully reminded her). Sighing, she decided a trip to the damn grocery store was necessary if it turned out that she would have to depend on herself for sustenance the next couple of days, and she shuddered involuntarily at that truly depressing thought.

Grabbing her phone and keys, a dispirited Lucy trudged down the hallway to the stairs, resolutely averting her eyes from Wyatt's door. As she got in her car and clicked the seat belt, Lucy realized she had left her wallet back in her apartment, and lowered her forehead to the steering wheel in despair while she debated going back in and forgetting about the grocery store. Just then, the front door to their building's lobby opened, and Lucy's eyes widened as a man in a Santa suit walked out, and then her jaw dropped when he got in Wyatt's truck and began backing out of the parking space.

" _What the hell? Why is Santa Claus stealing Wyatt's truck_?" was Lucy's first incredulous thought before instinctively ducking down when he drove past. She risked a peek over the steering wheel ( _that actually kind of looks like Wyatt. But why would he be wearing a Santa suit_?) and before she could second guess herself, turned the car on and impulsively followed the truck, telling herself she must really be losing it. Of course, she could have just called or texted Wyatt, but it occurred to her that he was unlikely to reply, _especially_ if that was him in the Santa suit. Although Lucy was in no way skilled in stealth driving, she thought she did a decent job of maintaining a discreet distance behind Wyatt's truck as she followed him across the city. About twenty minutes later, she was puzzled when he turned into the entrance of the UCSF Benioff Children's Hospital, not far from the bay, and pulling into a space near the front, deftly parked the truck and hurried inside. " _Well, my gosh_ ," a shocked Lucy realized as she watched surreptitiously from several parking spaces away, " _I'd know that walk anywhere. It_ _is_ _Wyatt."_

Hastily parking in the first available spot she could find, Lucy headed straight for the hospital's front sliding doors, and once inside, scanned the strangely quiet waiting area without any luck ( _where did he go?_ ). Heading over to the surprisingly deserted main reception desk, she waited somewhat impatiently for some assistance when a pleasant looking older woman dressed in cheerful reindeer print scrubs came around the corner a few minutes later. "Excuse me, I know this might sound weird, but did you see where the man in the Santa suit went?" Lucy asked hesitantly, and was rewarded when the nurse smiled widely, and replied, "Oh, are you here to see Master Sergeant Logan? He's in the main lounge getting set up since we will be bringing the little ones to him in a few minutes," and noting Lucy's obvious confusion, kindly took her arm, and led her down a long hallway to a large open room that was beautifully decorated, including a huge, sparkling Christmas tree in front of spacious glass windows and an oversized, ornate chair beside it.

Not entirely sure of Wyatt's response if he saw her and realized that she had followed him ( _like some kind of stalker or maybe a Santa groupie_ ), Lucy hung back and sat quietly by herself (hopefully unnoticed) in one corner. The room's noise level rose and fell over the sound of Christmas carols playing softly in the background while a small army of wheelchairs transporting young children dressed in robes and pajamas began rolling in, accompanied by brightly-clad nurses holding toddlers and even a few infants, along with numerous other adults, most of whom she assumed were parents. Curiously gazing about the room without spotting Wyatt, Lucy finally noticed a red curtained-off area, and recalling what the nurse had told her about Santa "setting up," decided he was probably behind the curtain. As she sat there, Lucy came to the conclusion that this must be why Wyatt had been acting so strangely the past few days, because he had a secret, and Lucy was not only surprised that Wyatt was about to play Santa Claus for a hospital full of sick children, she also felt faintly hurt and disappointed he apparently felt for some reason that he couldn't share this with her.

Just when it seemed the room couldn't hold another child, a couple of sturdy hospital beds, each conveying two or three tiny passengers, were carefully wheeled into the room, and then the restless little patients quieted down, waiting expectantly for Santa. And when the dark red velvet curtain was at last flung back and the man in the famous red suit appeared, Master Sergeant Santa Claus did not disappoint. Wyatt stood for a moment and waved at the excited children, who cheered and clapped, and then when he placed a white-gloved finger to his lips, you could have heard a pin drop as he began to speak. Not only did he look remarkable, in one of the nicest Santa suits that Lucy had ever seen, but Wyatt also sounded exactly the way Santa should, and just like the entranced little ones, Lucy could scarcely take her eyes off him.

After offering the group a brief welcome, he turned and bringing out an enormous black velvet bag full to the top with gaily-wrapped gifts and placing it beside the large chair, sat down, and beginning with the youngsters who were able to walk to him, carefully lifted each one on his lap for a quiet little one-on-one chat. Lucy marveled at Wyatt's natural ability to coax a smile and a few words out of even the shyest child, as one by one, each boy and girl spent a few memorable minutes with Santa before receiving a present. And although Lucy didn't think Wyatt actually had much experience with babies, he was surprisingly good with them, gently smiling down at the infants and toddlers as they looked up at him in round-eyed wonder, with a couple of the livelier babies even reaching up to grab his snowy white beard. After that, he stood and went from wheelchair to wheelchair, crouching down beside them to greet those young patients who were unable to leave their chairs, and as each child gazed at Santa with bright, shining eyes, Lucy's own eyes began to water and she had to swallow hard at the strong emotions filling her chest.

Glancing around the room, Lucy discreetly observed the faces of the parents lovingly watching their sons and daughters, and realized that underneath the nearly identical masks of sorrow and weariness that each one wore, she glimpsed flickers of something more, something good and positive, like hope, joy, love. For any parent, having a seriously (possibly terminally) ill child must be its own special brand of hell, the likes of which a suddenly ashamed Lucy couldn't imagine. She had been so self-absorbed recently, completely wrapped up in her own stressful, crazy life that she feared she had lost sight of what was really important. And yet, during this joyful gathering, every one of these parents was able to set aside their heartache for an hour or so and just enjoy the sight of their little ones' happiness as they interacted with Santa. Lucy's troubled heart grew lighter and swelled with such love and pride as she realized that she was witnessing true Christmas spirit first-hand, and it was all due to Wyatt Logan.

Gradually, the room cleared and grew quiet as each patient happily waved goodbye to Santa before being escorted back to their rooms, holding tightly to their presents, and Lucy was pleased to see most of the nurses and parents made an effort to thank Wyatt before leaving. Finally, she and Wyatt were the only ones left. She nervously stood, unsure of his reaction to her unexpected presence, and when he turned to sit on his special chair and beckoned her forward, Lucy straightened her shoulders and slowly walked towards him, frantically trying to think of a suitable explanation for her behavior. Coming to a halt just in front of him, she stood silently, searching Wyatt's face for any hint of what he was thinking ( _which was just about impossible considering most of his handsome face was obscured by the white beard and mustache_ ).

A moment later, Lucy stifled a shriek as he abruptly tugged her onto his lap before observing in a low rumble, "You've been a naughty girl tonight, Lucy Preston," and she blushed at the frankly teasing look in his warm blue eyes. As she continued to gaze shyly at him without speaking, Santa thankfully took pity on her and asked, "Now, were you a good girl the rest of the year, Lucy?" and nodded encouragingly when she murmured uncertainly, "Um, well, yes, Santa, I think so," and relaxed a little at his approving nod. "Well, then Lucy, what would you like from Santa for Christmas?" At his calm inquiry, Lucy Preston felt her doubts and insecurities melt away like Christmas snow in March, and decided to be brave and risk it all, because Wyatt Logan was worth everything, and Lucy knew she would live the rest of her life and never love another man the way she loved him.

Clearing her throat softly and looking hopefully into his intent blue eyes, Lucy murmured, "Well, Santa, I used to think it might be complicated, but I understand now that it's really not. I've got my heart set on this guy I know, and if he's willing, there's not a single thing I would rather have than him in my life," and she waited breathlessly for his response. Fortunately for Lucy, Santa took mercy on her and with a dimpled grin, quickly pulled down his white beard and mustache and lowered his firm, warm lips to hers ( _and oh, yes, she liked his answer very much indeed_ ).

The best kiss of Lucy's life (at least since 1934 Arkansas) was cut short by the unexpected sound of clapping, and she and Wyatt broke apart and looked towards the open doorway where several grinning nurses were applauding enthusiastically and giving the couple the thumbs up. Lucy's face turned as red as Santa's suit as she shut her eyes in embarrassment and bashfully tucked her cheek against Wyatt's chest while he just laughed and shook a white-gloved finger in warning at their immensely interested audience. "Someone's going to get nothing but coal in their stockings this year," Wyatt mock threatened, much to the delight of the women, who took pity on them and shut the door. "They're probably waiting for me because I need to visit the rooms of the patients who were too ill to come to the party," he explained to Lucy. "Would you like to come with me?" and she smiled and nodded eagerly before standing and waiting while Wyatt straightened his beard and mustache. "Wouldn't want anyone to think Santa was misbehaving," he joked, and Lucy snickered when he winked at her.

Wyatt stood and picking up the big sack of toys that was still half full, paused before he said soberly, "Lucy, I need to apologize for keeping you in the dark about this, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I promise to explain everything after we get home, all right?" and unable to resist the earnest, pleading expression on his face, Lucy merely nodded, and linking her arm casually with his, walked Santa to the door where the nurse in the reindeer-print scrubs was waiting with a big smile to escort them to the patient's rooms. The next hour or so passed quickly while Wyatt swiftly went from room to room cheerfully greeting each boy and girl as he handed out presents, spending a few minutes listening attentively or in some cases, quietly answering their seemingly endless questions about the North Pole, his workshop, the reindeer, and she was amazed at how at ease he seemed to be with the children ( _he'll make a wonderful father some day...whoa, slow down there, girl_ ). Lucy proudly watched from the back of each room, and on several heartbreaking occasions, carefully brushed away a tear or two when more than one small patient solemnly confided to Santa that all they wanted for Christmas was to get well. Sneaking her phone out of her pocket, she managed to unobtrusively take some photos of Wyatt with the little ones because she never wanted to forget this night and what it meant to her.

Finally, every room had been visited by Santa, and it was time to leave. Wyatt slung the now empty gift sack over his shoulder, and after wishing everyone a "Merry Christmas", took Lucy's hand in his and they went out the front doors to the parking lot. Without warning, Wyatt yawned widely and blushed when Lucy laughed and teased, "Wow, look at you, Mr. Delta Force, all worn out by a bunch of little kids," and only rolled her eyes when he protested weakly, "Listen here, Lucy Preston, being Santa Claus is a lot more work than it might look like," and she said no more until they found her car. Before getting in, Lucy impulsively leaned up and dusted a soft kiss on Wyatt's cheek. His eyes lit up at her public show of affection, and he wasted no time returning the favor before asking her to share a pizza with him when they got home. Nodding in agreement, Lucy got in and started the car, musing what a difference a couple of hours made. She was definitely looking forward to hearing the story behind tonight's Santa performance.

Once they arrived home, Lucy followed Wyatt into his apartment and offered to order the pizza while Wyatt changed out of the costume. "He really was amazing tonight," she thought fondly, watching the best-looking Santa she'd ever met head down the hallway. "You better not be checking out my ass, Lucy Preston," he warned gruffly as he disappeared into his bedroom. She shook her head in amusement ( _guess Santa really does know if you've been bad or good_ ). After the pizza order was placed, Lucy snagged a couple beers from his fridge and got some paper towels before curling up on the sofa with her feet under her. Pulling out her phone again, she scrolled through her texts and smiled at one from Jiya:

 _Hey, are you ok? R said you were kinda bummed about Xmas. You and Wyatt have a fight? The offer for Xmas dinner still stands for either or hopefully both of you. Let me know, thanks._

She quickly replied that everything was fine and she'd talk to her later and looked up as a weary-looking Wyatt, casually dressed in jeans and a hoodie, and his face scrubbed clean, plopped down on the sofa beside her with a contented sigh. "Shouldn't be much longer for the pizza," Lucy informed him as she handed over a beer, and grinned when he took it gratefully and downed nearly half the bottle in one swallow. "That sounds really good right about now," he admitted, putting his arm around Lucy and holding her close.

They sat quietly, each lost in their thoughts, when Wyatt cleared his throat abruptly and said, "I owe you an apology, Lucy," and when she started to shake her head, insisted, "No, I really do because even if we haven't really put a name on whatever this is between us, we both know it's so much more than just friends or co-workers, Lucy, and I shouldn't have shut you out..." when she interjected with a pensive expression, "Then why did you? I'm as much to blame for the status quo by holding back and not pushing you for any kind of commitment, but Wyatt, you were just wonderful tonight with those children, and it was such a good, kind thing you did, and I guess I don't understand why, even if all we are is friends or co-workers, you felt you couldn't share this with me..." and fell silent while Wyatt frowned slightly at her and considered his response. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Lucy sighed at the interruption as Wyatt grimaced and grabbing his wallet off the kitchen counter, paid for the pizza and brought the box into the living room.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Wyatt wiped his mouth and finishing his beer, said, "I should probably start at the beginning. Back at Pendleton, most of the guys in my Delta Force unit were married and had families, so, you know, when Christmas came around, they all had someone to be with. Now I was barely hanging on after Jessica died, and when I could stand to think about it at all, assumed I would spend that first Christmas without her as drunk on my ass as possible just to get through it. One of my buddies must have put a bug in my C.O.'s ear, though, because he called me in a couple of days before the 25th, and asked for my help with something. I was naturally suspicious, but heard him out. Turned out he was friends with the administrator of a pediatric hospital in San Diego, and supposedly, the hospital was looking for someone to play Santa for their patients. I think I said 'no way' and got up to leave, but then he gave me the hard sell, and eventually, I just gave in. I mean, I figured out pretty quick he was trying to help me without pissing me off, but it wasn't like I had any other plans for Christmas besides a standing date with Jack Daniels," he confessed, and Lucy squeezed Wyatt's hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well, the next day was Christmas Eve, and the C.O. had a really nice Santa suit with all the trimmings delivered to my place that afternoon, and Lucy, I wanted to back out so bad, but I'd already given my word. So, I got all decked out, looked pretty good actually, although I felt kind of silly. Then I got to the hospital, and the staff had gathered all these sick little kids together and had gifts for each one all wrapped and ready for me to hand out. I was really nervous, but when I stepped into the room, they got real quiet and just stared at me with such joy and happiness. Right away, I started enjoying myself, and it turned out to be the best night of my life since before Jess died. And I've played Santa every year after. This year, though, since I'm based here in San Francisco, I decided to ask Connor Mason if he knew of any children's hospital that might be looking for a Santa. Of course, rich bastard that he is, it turns out he's on the Board of Directors at a couple of them, and not only did he get me the gig at the UCSF Benioff, he donated all the presents that I gave the kids tonight," and Wyatt grunted when Lucy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard before leaning back to ask, "But why did you feel like you had to keep this a secret?"

Wyatt's face reddened as he half shrugged, and confessed, "Sounds kind of stupid now, but I guess I thought if I told you, you'd probably tell Jiya and she'd tell Rufus, for sure, and probably Agent Christopher and a bunch of other people, and you know me, I hate that kind of attention, so I was trying to keep it quiet. I should have known you'd figure out I was keeping something from you, though, and I am so sorry that I hurt your feelings. I already knew you were feeling all stressed out about your mom and losing Amy, and when you didn't show any interest in Christmas, in my own clumsy way, I was trying to not make things worse, and damn, I really messed that up, didn't I? Can you forgive me?" and without hesitation, Lucy drew him to her and began pressing tiny kisses on his mouth until he groaned and took firm possession of her lips.

Finally needing some air, Lucy reluctantly pulled back, and assured him, "There's nothing to forgive, Wyatt, because you're right, I was in a bad place these past few weeks. The thought of Christmas was just depressing, and yes, I was worried when I sensed you were keeping something from me. But tonight at the hospital, watching you with the children, I realized I had been all caught up in my own troubles, but you showed me there are more important things in life, like the magic of Christmas, so thank you for that. Honestly, I have felt like everything I loved had been taken away from me, but the night I came to you after I found about my mother, you showed me that I wasn't alone, hadn't lost everyone, because I had you. And even though the missions have been hell, what you and I have slowly built together, has made me happier than I ever dreamed," and encouraged by his tender smile, Lucy leaned in and breathed against his lips, "I love you, Wyatt Logan, so much," before tucking her face against his neck with a contented sigh as he held her tightly in his arms.

As it turned out, Wyatt had done a little shopping of his own, and they enjoyed a nice, quiet Christmas, just the two of them. And a year later, when Santa visited the UCSF Benioff children's hospital, the nurses were all thrilled that he brought with him a pretty, dark-haired elf who just happened to be wearing an impressive diamond on her left hand...

 _A/N #2: I know it might seem OOC for Wyatt to play Santa, but once I got the idea for this story in my head, instead of being a good girl and wrapping Christmas presents (UGH), I just had to write it all down, LOL...not to mention that Wyatt would be the sexiest Santa I've ever seen, for sure ;)) Thanks so much to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and especially reviews. I hope all my Timeless friends have a wonderful Christmas...you guys are the best :))_


End file.
